fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shizuka Tenzen
Shizuka Tenzen (静かに恬然 Tenzen Shizuka) was a former of Utopia before its disbandment following her death. Praised highly for her exceptional swordsmanship, she was dubbed the Ilusion Blade (幻覚腕木 Iryuujon Nakago) and was one of the most famous mages of the guild, alongside Caterina Fox and Veldora Tempest. Before meeting her ultimate demise, Shizuka had been an abandoned child that was picked up by Jean Rogue during the latter's travels through Jiolia. With no friends or family to speak of, Shizuka was truly a pitiful girl who Jean chose to raise and brought her to his own guild to teach her how to survive in the world. It didn't take long for Shizuka's talents to become well known, as the girl showed staggering growth and was truly gifted in both magic and swordsmanship, quickly ascending to the position as a leader. However, Shizuka refused to open her heart to the members of Utopia and didn't get along with anyone except Jean. This all changed however when she was fortunate enough to meet Veldora after he had officially joined the guild and was paired up with her on several missions. The boy's innocent and fun loving nature began to rub off on Shizuka who slowly became more open towards others and eventually learned to speak freely with everyone. Her stand off relationship with Veldora blossomed into full blown camaraderie and it also became apparent that Shizuka began to harbor a crush on the boy, scolding him whenever he did something reckless and becoming flustered whenever physical contact emerged between them. Shizuka's death at the hands of the Coroza Empire was a catalyst for Veldora's sudden change and her demise weighed heavily on Veldora's mind until he met Stella Lancelot. Appearance Contrary to her status as a famous , Shizuka was a surprisingly delicate and fragile young girl brimming with the aura of a noblewoman. Her beauty was unquestionable as she possessed soft and attractive features that would have no doubt grown even more beautiful had she not met her unfortunate end. As a young teenager, Shizuka was slightly above average height as she was at least five foot eight (approximately one hundred and seven six centimeters) with fair skin. She had long eyelashes that made her facial expressions more dynamic, full pink lips that sharpened her seductiveness, and deep violet eyes that looked as if they could penetrate into the inner reaches of a person’s soul. Her dark green hair was straight laced, covering most of her forehead and fell down all the way to her chest, right below her shoulders. Though she was young, Shizuka’s body seemed to have developed much faster than her age would let on as she was in possession of a curvaceous figure with a well endowed chest and wide hips. This was most definitely a result of her training under Jean’s guidance as he placed Shizuka on a strict diet to keep her slim and nimble for more efficient use of her swordsmanship. Unlike Caterina Fox who constantly switched outfits on a daily basis, Shizuka was only fond of one outfit after she reached her adolescent years and it became her regular attire on and off duty. The outfit consisted of a full length black school uniform with the skirt (that had a unique shredded pattern) stopping short of Shizuka’s thighs. She tied a red ribbon across the vest line and also wore black thigh high leggings that matched well with her black shoes. The guild mark of Utopia is located on her right thigh. Before being promoted to rank of S-Class Mage, Shizuka never cared much for her appearance but her growing attraction to Veldora influenced her girlish side and she found herself desiring an outfit that would impress him, even seeking advice from Caterina. Personality When she was alive, Shizuka was a very lively and determined young girl who had the purest of hearts. She wasn’t afraid to speak her mind on any topic and could be quite blunt towards her fellow colleagues, even her guild master Jean. She wouldn’t hesitate to point out others flaws if they were in plain sight and would do so with a blank look on her face. When on duty or when dispatched on an assignment, Shizuka would take on the persona of a professional businesswoman, similar to that of Caterina Fox who taught Shizuka how to express manners properly and achieve the most efficient results when working with the opposite sex. Though she didn’t adapt all of Caterina’s methods (using her sex appeal for example), Shizuka learned the essentials and had learned how to speak in a manner that used flattery and compliments to get what she wanted. When off duty, Shizuka wasn’t as serious as she was during her missions but she still felt responsible in acting like a mother to her wild and unruly guild mates whenever they got out of control. In fact, a lot of Utopia members feared Shizuka for her strict personality and regarded her as a terrifying natural disaster that they wanted to avoid at all costs, less they incur her nagging. The only ones who were exempt from this rule were both Caterina and Veldora who would party and ignore Shizuka’s warnings time and time again, angering the distressed young girl to no end. More on that point, it seemed Shizuka had more patience in dealing with those two, most likely because they shared the same S-Class status as her. Even still, if Shizuka wasn’t in the mood to deal with these troublemakers, she had no problems with resorting to using force to get them to stop in which case; the two would comically run away as she chased them through the halls angrily while the entire guild laughed at their antics. Shizuka’s smile, which was an extremely rare thing to see from her, came out numerous times whenever she was with Veldora and it truly seemed as if the dark contents of her past had begun to leave her. Humorously, Shizuka was constantly teased on the subject of her growing affection for Veldora and Jean even referred to them as a couple, which earned Shizuka’s utter embarrassment as she tried to deny it. Having said that, Shizuka was able to eventually come to term with her growing feelings for him and she planned to confess to Veldora after the mission she was assigned in Coroza territory. Unfortunately, her confession plans didn't go as planned and while she was extremely regretful she could not be together with Veldora, she was content with just being able to tell him her true feelings before her death. manifested in a glare. ]]Though she wasn’t one to openly show her emotions, Shizuka had a strong distinctive hatred towards the country of Barbaros as that's where her dreadful childhood had taken place in the form of her abusive parents. Often times, Shizuka would need to be forcibly calmed down by another member of the guild when she let her emotions go too far and almost ended up killing the targets instead of securing them as intended. When asked on her rage, Shizuka had refused to explain the circumstances but had off handily mentioned that her parents were the cause of it and she would never forgive them or that country. Those bitter feelings towards the country slowly began to disperse as she became more accustom to the guild and their positive influence on her. It wasn’t obvious at first but it became quite apparent to everyone in the guild that Shizuka’s had become much happier and lively every since becoming friends with Veldora. Despite trying to deny the notion, it was plain to see that the boy’s nature was rubbing off on her as she started copying some of his habits, such as skipping out on meetings and hanging out with him outside the guild hall where the two would lay down and stare at the sky. Shizuka would have never guessed that it would feel so comfortable just sitting down with someone under an open sky and talking about random things. History Shizuka was born on March 16th, X769 somewhere in the country of Barbaros. Though most of her history is still shrouded in mystery, what we do know is that Shizuka's childhood was anything but pleasant as she described her parents as being "worse than demons". Sometime during this hell, Shizuka was abandoned by her parents by whatever reasons and left on her own after being called worthless and not worth their time. She then proceeded to live alone in an abandoned house for nearly a year, completely isolated from other people and barely alive due to lack of proper nutrition and housing. Nearly a year later, Shizuka was found by Jean Rogue who encountered her during one of his trips across the continent of Jiolia. Jean found the girl too pitiful to be left on her own and chose to bring her back to Utopia and raise her to survive. Shizuka didn't fit into the guild at first due to her reclusive nature of wanting to be left alone. She underwent personal training from Jean himself who found out quickly of Shizuka's exceptional talent towards swordsmanship. As she underwent her training and swiftly became more skillful, she met Veldora Tempest who at the time had been picked up into the guild in the same manner as herself. Jean foresaw their similarities and chose to have them become friends as he believed they could understand each other's history of being alone. This idea was disastrous at first as Veldora and Shizuka didn't get along at all, what with their conflicting personalities (Veldora being a laid back slacker while Shizuka was a no nonsense loner). They constantly bickered and argued but somehow, this also helped to close the gap left in Shizuka's heart after being thrown away. Their relationship began to improve overtime as Shizuka became less withdrawn from the guild and even began to become influenced by the guild's vibrant attitude. After several years of being apart of Utopia and being promoted to the position of an , Shizuka and most of the higher ranked guild mates (including Jean, the guild master) had been assigned on a high ranking mission dealing with a Barbaros cargo ship. It was risky due to possibly incurring the wrath of the country but the rewards were astronomical so Jean accepted it and let Shizuka and Veldora on the mission. This decision would lead to severe consequences as the cargo ship was ambushed by Coroza soldiers and the members of Utopia were slaughtered. As Shizuka and Veldora tried to escape after being protected by Jean, they were completely surrounded in a manner similar to how Veldora's sister, Silvia protected him. Wanting to at least save the life of the boy she had grown to love, Shizuka gave Veldora her treasured sword and pushed him off of the ship before she was attacked by the soldiers, her fate being unknown. Synopsis Relationships Equipment Baofang Baofang (温厚とら, Baofung Japanese for "The Gentle Tiger") was Shizuka's most prized possession and her signature weapon. The katana's width and height was slightly above average and fit well with Shizuka's stature as she wore it around her waist. It's hilt was a beautiful soft black color, as was its sheath. When speaking of the blade's craftsmanship, it was second to none and possessed great durability and a razor sharp edge. Its density was refined to the highest point so that the blade was not only as light as a feather, but also as hard as could be to deliver fatal frontal strikes. When inspecting the blade, there were no scratches or cracks on its blade which indicated that the blade itself was made of incredibly durable and daresay powerful material. Because of Shizuka's style of swordsmanship, the blade seemed even more light than normal as Shizuka was a master of Iaido (居合術 Quick Draw) and utilized her speed and precision to enhance the blade's already lightning fast capabilities. The history of the katana dates back to nearly a century before X785, where the katana was forged by an extremely talented blacksmith who was forced to create such a magnificent piece of work for his king. The blade was well recieved and was passed down to a mighty warrior who wielded Baofang in battle and slew many foes with its sharp edge. Unfortunately, the warrior was cut down in battle and the sword was stolen by the enemy, its fate becoming unknown. Eventually, the blade found its way onto Jean Rogue who discovered it frozen on the top of a treacherous mountain. He retrieved the blade and kept it, unable to wield it as he did not possess any talent in swordsmanship. It wasn't until Shizuka's potential had become clear that Jean had decided to entrust the blade towards her as a reward for becoming a dedicated member of Utopia. Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat Swordsmanship Expert Swordsmanship: For a girl her age, Shizuka's mastery of the sword was exceptional and she was hailed as a prodigy by all those who witnessed her talent first hand. Jean was the first to notice Shizuka's latent abilities that began to surface around the time she officially joined Utopia and ever since the day he saw her wield a sword for the first time, he knew she'd become an incredible swordsman. Though she was never given a formal style of instruction, like those who belong to the House of Lancelot, Shizuka's ingenuity allowed her to copy the styles of other swordsman she battled during her quests. Shizuka's sword style revolves around utilizing fast and precise movements and allows her to bring out her graceful elegance even amidst combat. She's calm and observant, relying on her eyes and senses to follow her enemies movements before deciding on a way to counterattack. When compared the sword style of Veldora, who was more or less a genius at improv, Shizuka's form was much more remarkable as the amount of discipline it required to strike an enemies weak points in the blink of an eye was staggering. Even when facing off against other expert swordsman with more experience, Shizuka did not lose out to them when it came down to speed and power and her abilities transcended everyone's expectations of her. Shizuka's skill with her sword, Baofang truly maximized her potential as an exceptional female swordsman. If allowed to grow, Shizuka's swordsmanship was guessed to someday even rival those of the House of Lancelot; a noble family of Barbaros that have produced master swordsman all over Jiolia. Iaido (居合術, Iaido, Japanese for "The Quick Draw Style"): A field of swordsmanship that focuses on drawing and sheathing ones blade instantly. Shizuka, who became a master of this form of swordsmanship, picked it up during her bout with a famous swordsman during one of her quests. She observed his movements and was captivated by the style he used that made her heart tremble in excitement at wanting to utilize it for herself. Ever since then, she has practiced and tried to imitate it but in the process, ended up creating her own unique version that was tailor made for her. Instead of immediately withdrawing the blade, Shizuka tilts her body forward and draws the blade upward, then choosing to release it. In doing so, the blade's momentum is doubled and she can extort much more force than normal. Shizuka's speed is also key in making her style of Iaido work as the style requires Shizuka to move at superhuman speeds that could fatally injure her if she breaks her concentration for even a second. The results of years of practice with this style has allowed Shizuka to gain her nickname the Illusion Blade and her reputation among numerous guilds when she was alive was fearsome. More on that point, the term Illusion Blade most likely referred to Shizuka's habit of disappearing whenever she was about to withdraw her katana from its sheath and then reappear a moment later, sheathing her blade. Natural Abilities Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength: Though her physical strength wasn't as remarkable as her speed and agility, Shizuka did indeed in fact possess superhuman strength. One would never guess it just based on Shizuka's slender appearance but underneath her clothing were a pair of noticeably toned muscles that Shizuka had gained through intense training under Jean's guidance. While she did not believe she needed physical strength to become a master swordsman, Jean corrected her in that ignorant assumption and explained that to wield a blade perfectly, a person needed three attributes: power, speed, and skill. Shizuka already possessed the last two and only lacked physical strength when she later came to obtain after being trained day in and day out by Jean. As such, Shizuka's strength was remarkable enough to break walls with her bare fists and could even kick people meters away. Combining that strength with her sword mastery was a dangerous combination as Shizuka's already fearful swordsmanship became even more fatal as she exerted all of her physical prowess. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes : Beyond all of her other physical attributes, Shizuka's reputation among swordsman came from her outrageous speed. Her training mainly focused on increasing her speed and as such, Shizuka's physical alignment revolved around outpacing her enemies as opposed to using brute force. When she took off the ground, she could leave after images in her place as her speed was capable of breaking the sound barrier at full gear. Even more than that, her agility was so incredible that after withdrawing her katana, the friction caused by her blade ripping through the air at such a speed could create a sharp shockwave that could be aimed at her enemies. Shizuka's reflexes should also be noted as well, considering she could dodge and react to strikes against her even as close as point blank. Her greatest showing of her insane reflexes was during an attack from an enemy mage that shot off several hundred needles against Shizuka. Using her quickness, she deflected every single needed aimed against her and directed them either back at the caster or away from the target she was protecting, showcasing her hand to eye coordination. Magic Abilities Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Shizuka was a user of Sword Magic; a Caster Magic that focused on utilizing magic through objects that can act as mediums, with swords being the case here. Shizuka's swordsmanship is her primary way of fighting but she could also utilize her magic to increase her fighting potential significantly. As an example, Shizuka's usage of Sword Magic allowed her to break through one of Jean Rogue's most powerful spells, an impressive feat no doubt. Even Veldora Tempest, who had created a more advanced variation of Jean's signature Wind Magic had difficulty against Shizuka's Sword Magic. Trivia *Shizuka's appearance is based off of Kisara Tendo from Black Bullet. *Shizuka's birthday is March 19th, X769 *Shizuka was originally not supposed to have existed but the author needed a female character close in age to Veldora Tempest that would give him his motivation to change himself. As a result, Shizuka was created. Category:Female Category:Utopia Category:Mage Category:Swordswoman Category:S-Class Mage Category:Deceased Category:Jiolia Category:CBZ Female